Voy a recuperar todo
by zEDDY46
Summary: Voy a recuperar mi vida aunque eso signifique que haga cosas que jamas hubiera imagiando que iba a hacer. (PM ante la duda)
1. Un día raro

Bueno chicos. Yo soy Enanoz56. Ocurrio un hecho inesperado. Que sucedió? Me usurparon la cuenta de Hotmail, por lo tanto no tengo mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Eso significa que no puedo seguir mi historia. Muchas gracias a zEDDY46 por ayudarme con este tema y por dejarme seguir mi historia.

Capitulo 1 : Una dia raro

Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba cansado después de haber jugado todo el dia pero no se porque no me podía dormir. Quizás todavía tena energía para jugar asi que lentamente baje. "Voy a ver tele " Me dije a mi mismo. Quizas asi me pudiera distraer. Cuando me subi al colchón busque el control con la mirada. Despues de una búsqueda exhaustiva lo encontré.

Me sentía raro. No me sentía en este mundo. Me sentía como si yo nunca hubiera existido pero ahí mismo estaba. Frente a un televisor sin nada mas que hacer.

Me estaba por dormir cuando un bulto negro se aproximo ágilmente. Una vez que se subió al sofá dije:  
Bolt: - Mittens que haces aquí?-

Mittens: - Rayos bolt. Como sabias que eras yo?- Me pregunto con animos.

Bolt: - Porque nadie que conozca se puede mover tan rápido.-

Mittens: - Porque no vemos unas pelis?- Dijo ruborizándose por mi halago.

Y asi pase una larga noche con ella viendo películas… Yo todavía me sentía raro. Sentia que todo esto no era real pero aun asi, todo estaba ahí.

Cuando empezó a amancer, sali de la casa (Mittens estaba dormida) y me encamine a un pequeño bosque que había cerca. Ese lugar me gustaba mucho. Alli solia pensar últimamente.

Tranquilamente recostado en un árbol veo que un perro de aspecto amistoso se acerca y me dice

X: - Oye que haces tu aquí?- Me pregunto extrañado. - No se ven perros por aquí.-

Bolt: - Encerio? A decir verdad eres el primer perro que veo-

X: - Llamame Tomas. Y tu? Como te llamas?- Me preguntó.

Bolt: - Me llamo bolt- Dije moviendo la cola pero sin demostrar expresiones.

Y asi Tomas se aproximo y empezamos a hablar. El me conto sobre su vida callejera hasta que tuvo que escaparse de su ciudad por la culpa de un par de perros. Yo en cambio le conte sobre mi vida con Mittens y los demás.

Vi el sol y decidi que ya era hora de irme. Me despedi de Tomas y me encamine a la casa.

Lo que vi a continuación me llevo a ser esto. Esta es mi historia de cómo un perro pase a estar aquí mismo. Frente a una batalla para liberar a mis amigos y a lo que mas me importa a Mittens.

Sin P.O.V

Todos escuchaban el relato de Bolt. Todos callados y respetándolo. Compartiendo su dolor.


	2. No lo podía creer

Capitulo 2 : No me lo creia…

Bolt P.O.V

Mis ojos… No lo podía creer. Porque justo a mi me tenia que pasar? Acaso soy el perro con mas mala suerte en el mundo? A lo mejor hay alguien que me quiere hacer sufrir? No lo se… Pero ya no iba a haber mas juegos con Penny o con rhino. Ya no iba a poder ver a Mittens.

Todos esos recuerdos se pierden en mi. Y ahora yo soy el que mas sufre. Yo soy el que no merece vivir. Perdi todo. TODO.

Mientras me lamentaba levante la cabeza y vi a 5 perros con collares de colores. 4 tenian rojos y 1 azul. El perro del collar azul parece el líder… Les indicaba a los otros que se apresuren a cargar bolsas.. Entonces una idea me asalto la cabeza. A lo mejor ellos fueron secuestrados…

Rápidamente corri hacia los perros… Con la esperanza de que pueda hacer algo a pesar de ser inútil… Apenas me vieron Se subieron rápido al coche y se fueron. Y yo me quede al lado de mi "casa" que ahora el fuego se expandía por la madera.

Lentamente me puse en la acera… Me acoste… Y unas lagrimas me empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.. La tristeza que tenia en ese momento era indiferente… Queria tener a mi familia.. Queria vivir normal. Queria vivir junto a Penny, rhino, la mama de Penny y lo mas importante con Mittens. Veia mi mundo desmoronarse… Me sentía solo e indefenso sin nada mas que hacer.

Pero… Tomas apareció… Miro la casa y me pregunto horrorizado que paso… Yo le conte todo… Me sentía impotente… Entonces tomas me miro a la cara y me dijo….

Tomas: - Ven Bolt.. Vamos a buscarlos.. Vamos a vengarnos…-

Bolt: - No quiero. Quiero morir… Quiero dejar de existir…-

Tomas: - Encerio me dices eso? VAMOS BOLT. DESPIERTA. PODEMOS HACERLO. SOLO IMAGINA A TUS AMIGOS. IMAGINA A PENNY. IMAGINA A MITTENS!-

Entonces Tomas me abrió los ojos. Tenia que salvar a todos. TENIA QUE SALVAR A MITTENS. Me levante con los animos por los aires. Mire a tomas y de mi boca salió un gracias. Entonces me diriji a la casa de enfrente y ladre. De allí saliste tu Yitan. Miraste la casa y te explique todo. Te pregunte por las provisiones… Y tus sacaste una mochila para cada uno. Entonces los tres nos dirijimos a la dirección que fue el auto.. Con la esperanza de saber a donde fueron. Para nuestra suerte vimos que se cayo un papel que decía las vegas… Era de uno de esos perros…. Entonces nos movilizamos a Las vegas…

Sin P.O.V

Todos estaban prestando atención a Bolt… No podían creer lo que pasaba….. Era la historia mas deprimente que escucharon…..

Ahora que lo pensaba bolt JAMAS le dijo la verdad a Mittens. Queria decirle que la amaba… Y ese peso me viene atormentando desde hace 2 meses…


	3. El inicio de un viaje

Cap 3 : El inicio de un "viaje"

Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba corriendo… Yitan nos indicaba cada camino que teníamos que tomar… Cada camión que veíamos era una oportunidad mas de acercarme mas a mi familia. No llevábamos mas de ¼ de camino a la primera ciudad, 3 perros saltaron al camión en el que nos encontrábamos.

X: -Bolt. Te pedimos formalmente que te retires de tu búsqueda inútil. Jamás tendrás a tu familia de vuelta. Te damos esta oportunidad para que te retires.- Dijo Un poco agresivo.

Bolt: - No pienso abandonar lo que es mio- Dije decidido.

X2: - Bolt. ¿Lo quieres asi?-

Yitan: - Ya decidimos que a pesar de lo que digas continuaremos la búsqueda. No vamos a dejar que ustedes se interpongan en nuestro camino.-

X3: - Vaya… Que perro tan molesto eres.-

Mientras hablábamos Tomas se acerco por atrás… y sin pensarlo salto hacia el perro de la izquierda mordiéndolo exactamente en las patas traseras dejándolo en el suelo. Ambos perros de la derecha se dieron vuelta y se preparaban para saltar sobre tomas pero rápidamente Yitan y yo saltamos hacia ellos intentando evitar que lo ataquen.

X2: - Rayos. Eres rápido- Dijo enojado

Bolt: - ¿Tu dices?-Dije provocatico.

Rapidamente salte sobre el segundo perros pero el ya se la esperaba asi que se corrió para la derecha pegándome en el costado derecho. Rapidamente me levante mientras Yitan luchaba con el otro, asi que tomas estaba peleando con el otro. Me gire y le pegue un puñetazo en su costado izquierdo para luego saltar sobre mordiéndole todo el lomo. El intentando separarse de mi pisa mal y empieza a caer para atrás… Yo salte para atrás y vi horrorizado como caia y era golpeado por el suelo muriendo rápidamente… Mis ojos no lo podían creer…. Habia matado a alguien…

A mi derecha Tomas dejo inconciente al perro que tenia a su lado y Yitan dejo escapar sin querer con el que estaban peleando…

Bolt: - Lo…. Lo mate…..- Tenia muchas ganas de vomitar.

Tomas: - Bolt… Estas bien?- Me pregunto preocupado

Bolt: - LO MATE TOMAS.- Dije casi llorando

Yitan: - Bolt… Si no lo matabas ellos te iban a matar… Tranquilo estabas en tu derecho.-

Yo no sabia que pensar pero aun asi agradeci a Yitan y a Tomas. Gracias a ellos estoy buscando a mi familia no los iba a despreciar…

Sin P.O.V

Todos se encontraban ahí. En la misma fogota. Faltaban 2 dias para terminar esto que se había empezado. Mas de 1000 canes se encontraban listos ahí. Pero el grupo de Bolt… Escuchaban atentamente su historia… No podían creer que había vivido. Pero les sorprendió como salió adelante. Solo se encontraban impresionados e intrigados.

Bueno… Algo grande se va a hacer :DD Espero que les guste la historia. Y porfavor dejen un review para saber si le esta gustando la historia ;3.

PD: Me quede hasta las 12:15 teniendo en cuenta que tengo que rendir materias :DD y despertarme a las 6 x3


	4. Un suceso inesperado

Cap 4 : Un suceso inesperado

Yitan P.O.V

Estabamos en el camión de carne y yo estaba junto a Bolt intentando que no llore.

Bolt: - Lo mate…. Lo mate…-

Yitan: - Creo que es hora de que sepas lo que me paso a mi….-

3 años antes

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando vi a 2 perros acechando a uno mas pequeño. Yo rápidamente supuse que el había entrado en su territorio y lo estaban atacando. Asi que fui hacia ellos con la intención de protegerlo de esos perros.

X: - Que haces en nuestro territorio?- Dijo agresivamente

Perro asustado: - Por favor perdónenme… No era mi intención.-

X2: - Guardate esas palabras inútil.-

Yitan: - Me parece que no deberían estar aquí.- Dije calmado.

X2: - Callate. Vete de aquí si no quieres morir.- dijo cruelmente.

Salte hacia el perro de la derecha y le golpee fuerte en la cabeza. Luego me agache para evitar el golpe de el segundo perro. Pero desafortunadamente no lo esquive. El golpe me hizo retroceder un poco. Pero eso no significaba que me iba a rendir. Me levante y agarre un palo de la basura y le pegue al perro que me golpeo noqueándolo. Eso me permitió tener una ventaja. Por lo tanto mientras el otro perro se levantaba le aseste un cabezazo contra la pared. Luego agarre su cabeza y lo empeze a ahorcar. Sin saberlo me pase y lo mate.

Yitan:- N… No era mi intención- Dije impresionado de mi mismo

Perro asustado: Me miro con una cara rara- ¿Tu me salvaste?- Dijo sin poder creerlo

Yitan:- Si. Mi nombre es Yitan- Dije tartamudeando:- Vete rápido de aquí.-

Perro asustado:- Gracias Yitan!-

Lentamente camine hacia mi casa y sentí un extraño sentimiento de culpa inmensa en mi cuerpo. Habia matado a ese perro. No fue mi intención. Pero aun asi lo mate.

Pasaron los días y el sentimiento de culpa no se fue. Queria…. La verdad ni sabia lo que quería. No me podía mover de la culpa. Seguramente ese perro tenia familia. Y yo había matado a su padre.

Persona de Yitan:- Algo le sucede a Yitan, Monica- Dijo mi persona preocupado-

Monica:- Yo también lo noto mal Fernando. A lo mejor es el lugar que no le gusta. A mi tampoco me gusta. Quisiera mudarme…..-

Fin Flashback

Yitan:- Bolt. Yo también mate a un perro. No es fácil superarlo. Pero aun asi lo supere.- Bolt me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.- Recuerda que tienes qu- Fui interrumpido por una galgo que salto al camión de carne que ahora había frenado-

Galgo:- Rapido. Muévanse. La mafia los esta persiguiendo. Siganme y no hagan ruido- Dijo rápidamente con una voz que nos inspiraba confianza.

Yitan:- ALTO! No creo que te sigamos. Tenemos un camino que seguir. No nos importa la mafia. Solo queremos ayudar a nuestro amigo.- Dije seriamente

Galgo:- Veo que ustedes no comprenden. Nosotros los ayudaremos.-

Bolt:- Nosotros?-

Pido perdón. La verdad, No se que decir. Perdon por aquellas personas que se decepcionaron de mi por no seguir la historia.

Empeze segundo año y es bastante difícil. Ademas se suma que tengo problemas sentimentales profundos. Con el tiempo me fui olvidando de esto. En serio. Perdónenme.

Pido disculpas. Me retiro: Enanoz56


	5. Una ayuda de extraños

Doy un aviso importante. Los flashbacks de este capítulo solo los piensa la persona en cuestión. No los dice. Así los dejo con este capítulo. Disfrútenlo n.n

Cap. 5 Una ayuda de "extraños"

Bolt P.O.V

Bolt:-¿Nosotros?-

Sayu:- Si. Nosotros. Mi nombre es Sayu. Soy capitana del escuadrón de reconocimiento de la OCM.- Nos dijo con una voz suave.

Bolt:- ¿OCM?:- Dije extrañado.

Sayu:- La Organización Contra la Mafia. Como dice nuestro nombre ayudamos a las personas que fueron atacadas por la mafia. Y por lo visto TÚ has sido atacado por ella.

Lentamente se sentó. Era una galgo bella y hermosa y sus ojos azules nos miraban con un brillo intenso.

Sayu:- Vengan. Los ayudaremos- Dijo decidida y, al parecer, seria.

La seguimos por un trayecto no muy largo. Calculo que fue 1 hora más o menos. Entramos por un bosque en donde empezamos a ir por un sendero que a simple vista no se podía ver. Mientras caminábamos había un silencio sepulcral. Nadie hablaba. Solo nos dirigíamos miradas sorprendidas por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sayu:- Bien. Hemos llegado. Por favor les pido algo. No hagan ninguna tontería mientras estén en el cuartel. Hay mucha tensión.

Al unisonó:- Ok-

Sayu ladro hacia la puerta para que luego saliera un doverman de aspecto fuerte y decidido.

Doverman:- Hola Sayu. Veo que traes a más personas. Pasa- Dijo rudamente

Sayu:- Gracias Steve-

El cuartel era una gran sala en la que había muchos perros moviéndose de aquí para allá. Algunos con papeles, otros con tubos y otros se dirigían hacia otras puertas sin nada. La sala principal tenía dos pisos. En ambas había por lo menos 20 puertas.

Sayu nos dirigió a lo que parecía un ascensor. Vimos el panel para subir y había por lo menos 5 pisos. Ella nos condujo hasta el piso 4 y mientras caminábamos nos dijo

Sayu:- Bueno. Aquí es donde ustedes dormirán- Nos señalo una puerta en la que habían tres colchones. Dentro de poco empezara un entrenamiento. Yo los entrenare. Así que por favor duerman.

Yitan P.O.V

¿Hacerme más fuerte? Jamás me propuse ser más fuerte de lo que soy. Dado que soy listo puedo prevenir los golpes de los demás y poder golpearlos en puntos débiles, derribándolos fácilmente. Pero la verdad jamás me propuse ser más fuerte desde aquello que me paso después de que asesine a ese perro….

Flashback

Yitan P.O.V

Estaba sentado en el jardín de mi casa cuando a lo lejos vi un pastor suizo huyendo de varios perros. Rápidamente me movilice para ayudarlo. Llame de lejos al pastor suizo y el corrió hacia mí. Yo rápidamente me puse en guardia.

Pastor suizo:- Gracias- Dijo sin aliento.

Yitan:- Prepárate para pelear.- Dije muy serio.

El pastor suizo se puso en guardia y mirando a los 3 perros que lo perseguían se asusto. Pero luego al verme a mí recupero esa confianza.

El primer perro salto hacia mí. Yo lo esquive deslizándome por el suelo. Aproveche que estaba deslizándome para pegarle una patada al segundo perro tirándolo al suelo. Luego use de impulso al segundo perro para caer sobre el otro perro con el codo sobre su lomo, logrando tocar sus nervios dejándolo inmovilizado. Me prepare para recibir el impacto del primer perro, pero para mi sorpresa este estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Yitan:- Bien hecho- Dije alegremente.

Pastor suizo:- Eres realmente fuerte. No creo que necesites ser más fuerte de lo que eres.- Luego se despidió.

Eso me hizo pensar. Luego me di cuenta de una cosa. La violencia estaba mal. A lo mejor ese perro había hecho algo mal y yo lo había ayudado. Al ver a los perros en el suelo me senté y me mire sorprendido. Los había lastimado yo. Y ahora ese perro estaba libre. ¿Y si él había asesinado a un familiar de ellos?

Fin flashback.

Pero ahora si me tenía que hacer fuerte. Tenía que salvar a los amigos de Bolt. Y no importa lo que pasara lo iba a ayudar

Gracias por seguir esta historia :3

Dejen sus reviews. Es algo que me motiva n.n

Se despide Enanoz56 (En la cuenta de zEDDY46)


	6. Recuerdos de Sayu

Capitulo 6 "Recuerdos de Sayu"

Sayu P.O.V

Se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba limpio y bastante ordenado. Tenía un escritorio donde se encontraban pequeñas anotaciones de cosas que le pasaron. Su cama era un colchón en el suelo. Su pared estaba lleno de fotos de sus aventuras. También tenía una ventana por la cual se veía una pequeña parte del bosque. Sayu se encontraba frente a una placa que decía 

"Victoria Soledad"

Ese era su nombre. El nombre que le habían dado de pequeña antes de que sus padres fueran cruelmente asesinados por la mafia.

Sayu:- La soledad…. Que horrible es.-

Flashback

Misaki:- Creo que de verdad jamás te pude apreciar. Perdóname Sayu. Me iré. Y no me meteré en tu vida. De verdad lo siento.

Sayu:- …. Siempre podremos ser amigos-

Misaki:- Lo sé. Pero no puedo ser tu amigo. Porque…. Lo que de verdad siento por ti es amor. Yo se que tu serás feliz sin que este cerca de ti.

Mientras se alejaba sentí una pena dentro de mí. Una tristeza absoluta. El no me pudo apreciar a pesar de las cosas que le pasaban.

Entonces 4 perros saltaron y rápidamente lo mordieron en el cuello. Estaba horrorizada al ver como lo mataban. En menos de 10 segundos los perros lo habían matado y se habían ido. Me acerque corriendo hacia él.

Sayu:- Mi… Misaki?- Dije asustada

Misaki:- Adiós Sayu- Escupió sangre- Siempre te amare.-

Y ante mí. Estaba el perro que ame. Un perro que había amado. Mire el cielo y empezó a llover. Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi cara. Estas gotas disimulaban mis lágrimas. Mire hacia el cuerpo de Misaki. La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo inerte y limpiaba la sangre de su cuerpo. Escuche que atrás mío venían varios perros a ayudarme.

X:- SAYU! Que ha sucedido.- Me dijo bastante preocupado

Sayu:- Misaki fue asesinado frente a mis ojos…-¿Estaba llorando por él?- No sé qué tipo de perros eran. Solo sé que en menos de 10 segundos, Mataron a Misaki. Y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos. Soy una imbécil.-

X:- Tranquila! No digas esas cosas. Nosotros los buscaremos y los haremos pagar por su pecado.-

Se alejaron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Miraba el cielo oscuro, Salpicado de estrellas que desde el cielo se burlaban de mi tristeza. Moví mi cabeza lentamente hacia la luna. Era una luna llena, que brillaba con todo su belleza. Y al parecer desde lejos me acompañaba en esa tristeza que sentía. Era mi única acompañante en esta pesadilla.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y me dormí. Esperando que todo esto sea un sueño

20 minutos más tarde

Abrí mis ojos. Seguía siendo de noche, pero al menos la lluvia había parado. Quise levantarme y, mientras me levantaba, algo me llamo la atención. El cuerpo de Misaki no se encontraba allí. Si no que se encontraba un charco de sangre y un pequeño rastro de gotas. Me levante queriendo seguir el rastro. Mi cuerpo se encontraba pesado. No podía caminar. Pero algo en mi cabeza decía que debía seguir ese rastro. Por eso me levante.

El camino parecía más largo a cada paso que daba. Más pesado a cada gota de sangre que seguía. Y más triste me encontraba yo. Solo caminaba para saber que había pasado con el perro que amo.

Y finalmente lo encontré. Estaba todo vendado y con un chaleco. Un gran pastor suizo con un chaleco y el simplemente me dijo

Misaki:- Cuídate. Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. No importa que me odies. Yo estaré allí.- Dijo seguro de lo que decía

Sayu:- Misaki…. Yo… Yo de verdad te amo. Pero no podremos estar juntos.- Dije a punto de llorar desgarradoramente

Misaki:- Yo también te amo Sayu. Y pienso lo mismo. Adiós. – Dijo mirándome con una mirada de tristeza absoluta.

Fin flashback

Y vivo con el recuerdo de esa lagrima. Una lagrima que denotaba la tristeza de un amor roto.

Bolt:- ¿Sayu? ¿Estás aquí?

Sayu:- ¡Oh! Bolt. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte tratando de disimular mi voz quebrada por la tristeza.

Bolt:- Tu… Qué opinas… ¿Del amor entre un perro y una gata?- Dijo apenado,

Sayu:- El amor es un gran sentimiento y no importa que tipo de animal sea. Si se aman, que se amen. No veo porque este prohibido ese amor.- Dije reflexivamente. Pero. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Bolt:- Porque yo amo a mi mejor amiga…. Que es una gata-

Uh. Ultimamente estoy muy atareado con el estudio y me cuesta subir capítulos. Hare lo que pueda.

PD: No olviden los reviews n.n


End file.
